


Insanity

by aquablueishmoon



Series: The Boyz A/B/O [5]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Acting, Anger, Angst, Color Rush, First Rut, Hope, Intimacy, Jaehwall, Jealousy, LGBTQ Character, Love Revolution - Freeform, M/M, Rut, Sadness, Trust, actor Hyunjoon, actor younghoon, bbangkyu, bl drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquablueishmoon/pseuds/aquablueishmoon
Summary: Hyunjoon becomes an actor and portrays an LGBT+ character in his new BL drama, Color Rush. And Hyunjae can't really deal with his jealousy. Especially when his first rut is just around the corner and he misses his omega.
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Series: The Boyz A/B/O [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386709
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it's been ages since I've posted something related to the series.  
> And since I've posted a n y t h i n g too.  
> Well, it's been ages.
> 
> But here i am with new Jaehwall story.  
> I wanted to write something different from the usual fluffy, happy stories.  
> It was a challenge for me but I enjoyed writing, so I hope you'll also enjoy reading.

"Babe, i got casted for a drama!!"

When Hyunjoon sent him this message, Hyunjae was more than happy. He was proud of his mate who managed to start solo career after he left the band. This decision was hard for all of them, especially for these two. But he knew that he could do everything for his mate. Even if that meant he couldn't see him in person for w e e k s.

Reveal era, Road to Kingdom, Stealer promotion... He was more than busy and so was Hyunjoon. He released his first song and started new hobbies and activities. Hyunjae loved the way both of them were growing but he hated this awful longing. Inability to be next to him, to feel his cherry blossom scent, to cuddle, to make out.

Weeks turned into monthes and they were separated. Sure, they would call and face time each other, but it wasn't the same.

Fortunately, Hyunjoon came to Seoul for the audition and stayed there to organize his new life as an actor. It was more convinient for them (since they could meet in Hyunjoon's apartment and make up for the lost time), but Hyunjae felt that something was... wrong.

"Babe? What is it?" he asked when they were sitting on the fluffy blanket and playing cards. Hyunjoon was completely out of it as he wasn't paying attention to the game at all.

"What do you mean?" Hyunjoon asked, looking at him with a mixture of guilt and shock in his eyes.

"I feel like you have something to tell me" he said, putting his cards down. Finishing this game was pointless anyway. "What's wrong? You know you can tell me everything and I wouldn't-"

"Color rush is BL drama, hyung" Hyunjoon whispered before Hyunjae could finish his sentence.

"Wait, BL? You mean like...?" Hyunjae asked, quite confused and shocked. He heard this word before, but he wasn't sure he understood it correctly.

"Yes, Jae, I mean a drama with LGBT character" Hyunjoon answered, looking away. He didn't know what to expect from his mate but he definitely didn't expect such a long silence. "Jae? Say something, please..."

Hyunjae was burried into his thoughts so deeply, that he almost didn't hear him. BL drama? LGBT character? Main role? This was a completely new challenge for them and he didn't know what to say, how to react.

"I'm proud of you babe. It's okay, really. We can do this. We are mates after all" he finally answered but neither of them was sure if he really meant it.

~*~

"Jesus, Jaehyun, you're about to break that phone" Younghoon pointed out when he woke up one morning and spotted his visibly angry friend in the living room. "What made you so angry?" he asked, when he sat down on the couch with his bowl of milk and granola.

"It's nothing. Just a few hate comments" he answered, trying to get up, but Younghoon shook his head and placed a palm on his friend's shoulder.

"You've never been that bothered by them. It must be Hyunjoon... Right?" he asked softly and Hyunjae sighed. He was more than obvious then. Last evening Chanhee asked him if everything was fine between them and Eric pretended not to look for Color Rush info on the internet a few days ago.

"Yes... Look at this" Hyunjae answered, unlocking his phone and showing him his mate's last ig update. There were four pics, two of them showing Hyunjoon in long, red and black coat, posing nearby some traditional building, which was also visible on another pic. There were so damn pretty and they would be perfect if the first photo of the series wasn't the picture of Hyunjoon and Yoo Jun, the second main role actor, standing in front of that building and holding hands.

Younghoon took his phone and examined the photos. He scrolled through every one of them and looked closely at the pretty photo of both of them. He then read the hashtags. "Color Rush. Yoohan. Yeonwoo... That's probably from the set, don't think too much about it... Please. Otherwise, it will kill you."

"But... How can I not think about it when my mate is... so close to someone else?" Hyunjae asked and Younghoon smiled softly.

"Do you remember the elevator incident?" he asked and he regtetted doing that as Hyunjae got even more angry. Of course, he remembered that day. The day when Hyunjoon presented. The day Juyeon almost lost his senses and marked him. The day they oficially started dating.

They started they beautiful relation much earlier, but it was a breaking point in their lives. Hyunjoon became his omega and Jaehyun became his alpha. They were meant for each other. And no one could change that.

"I do" he answered, taking his phone back and locking it. He didn't want to see those photos anymore. He was getting more and more emotional every month and he was starting to think that his first rut was about to happen. And how was he supposed to survive it without his mate? Younghoon barely managed to get through his rut with Changmin next to him.

"So you remember that n o t h i n g happened that day. And any other day. Because you were destined to be with each other. All of us knew it from the moment you took care of him when he was injured, Jaehyun. You were in love even before he presented, mating only made you stronger. And I know that it is hard to bear, but I'm pretty sure that it will strengthen your bond even more. So please, go take some shower and don't think about it. Okay?" he asked after the longest monologue he has ever done and Hyunjae nodded, getting from the sofa.

Younghoon was right. They were mates. So why was it so hard to believe that all of that conent was just for drama purposes?

~*~

Maybe because… Hyunjoon didn’t want to meet him when he was working on the drama. He would say that he was tired after shooting all day or way too busy with moving to different sets.

And Hyunjae could understand that. Younghoon recently wrapped up Love Revolution and this whole project took a big toll on him. He remembered him getting sleepy all the time and tired due to Love Revo and Stealer shooting done simultaneously.

And he remembered how Changmin took care of him, letting him sleep on his shoulder and making yummy and healthy smoothies for him every morning.

And he wanted to do the very same. To be there for his omega, to help him out, to cuddle him, to make him comfortable with his scent.

So, when Hyunjoon rejected his appointment offer once again, he decided to be persistent and he went to his apartment.

And he regretted that very quickly when Yoojun opened the door and looked at him with confused eyes. 

Yoojun was a beta, pretty and young one. Hyunjae supposed he was around Hyunjoon’s age. But he didn’t really know what he was doing here.

“Um… hi? How can I help you?” Yoojun asked softly, not sure what to do.

“Is Hyunjoon home?” he asked back, not really caring about making good impression. He was pretty sure he messed it up anyway with anger in his eyes.

“Yes, Joonie’s taking a shower and… wait, where are you going? Am I supposed to tell him something? That you came or…?” Yoojun shot at him tons of questions when Hyunjae suddenly turned around and left. Just like that, not saying who he was or what he wanted.

Joonie? 

His whole body was filled with strong heat and his hands were shaking. 

Joonie? 

This was ridiculous. And he didn’t want to bear up with this mess right now. He felt terribly… tired. And hot. Was he running a fever?

~*~

The first night of his rut was like hell. Hot, messy and wet. And Hyunjae wanted to be dead. Or at least unconscious. Or in any other state in which he wouldn't feel this p a i n.

Spending you first rut was a nightmare. Constant hardness and constant want for relief. Unstable senses and sensitivity to other scents. Fever, sweat and dehydrated body.

Spending your first rut without your mate was even worse. There was no one to place cool towel on your forehead. There was no one to calm you with the one and only scent you wanted to feel in the room. There was no one to please you. There was no one. Just no one.

The rest of the band was either in the company building or bbangkyu's appartement. Sangyeon ordered everyone to leave when he felt Hyunjae's scent getting stronger and stronger yesterday.

Omegas couldn't stay because of their sweet scents that would drive Hyunjae's senses crazy.

Alphas couldn't stay because during rut Hyunjae would be to competitive to ignore other alphas in the dorm and he had to be seperated from any potential 'rivals'.

Only betas were capable of taking care of him but Hyunjae threw them out. He said he wanted to be alone. If Hyunjoon wasn't there for him, he didn't want anyone else to look after him. It would only make him feel more miserable.

And Hyunjoon wasn't there. He couldn't come because he had Color Rush press conference that day. And Hyunjae knew about it but it still hurt him. As much as new post on the instagram. Hyunjoon's post. Of him and Yoo Jun. And the rest of the Color Rush crew. But it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered anymore.

It was just him and his rut. Him and the pain. Him and the jealousy.

~*~

He must have fallen asleep or fainted because he woke up in the morning with more freshness in his head. His rut wasn't over but it was more bearable now. And he had some time to think things through.

Hyunjoon did nothing to lose his trust. He just followed his dreams and started acting career. He became an actor, portrayed an LGBT character and proved that he's always been an ace.

He knew that. And yet he dared to think that he lost him. Because he did. In some way.

As an actor Hyunjoon will have to stand potray different characters. With his versatile charms he could play a badass high school bully, some high class CEO or even an angel.

As an actor he will have to become intimate with other people. With other boys or girls, with betas, omegas and alphas. And this intimacy will be seen by many other people. On set, on the screen, on the internet.

So yes, he has lost him. His Hyunjoon. But at the same time he didn't. Because every time he will start a new project, he'll became a new person. He'll get into the skin of that character bacause that's exactly what best actors do (and he knew that thanks to Sa Hyejun from "Record of Youth" and he was an amazing actor after all). And that meant he would never be intimate with anyone else as Hyunjoon. Because he wouldn't be Hyunjoon. He would be Yoohan. Or someone else.

Hyunjoon was only his. The real Hyunjoon. The one and only. His little boy, his favourite dongsaeng, h i s omega.

And Hyunjae had to swallow his pride and understand that everything was still the same even though it seemed that wasn't. To understand that jealousy was like a snake, ready to eat his heart. That this whole situation wasn't Hyunjoon's fault. That it was his mind's trick.

That he was just afraid of losing him. Because that's what you are afraid of when you truly care about someone else. That one day he'll be gone and you won't be able to take care of him.

But it wasn't the case when it came to these two. Because they were next to each other. Maybe a bit far away but still by each other's side.

And Hyunjae decided to do everything he could to make it stay this way.

Because recently he was just a bit lost due to his rut.

But he cared about him.

Because he loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think about angry, jealous Hyunjae.  
> And about this ending, full of new hope and trust.  
> I hope it didn't ruin the vibe of the whole story.
> 
> PS. Support Hyunjoon in Color Rush!!!
> 
> PPS. And if you are interested in the elevator incident I've mentioned - it's from Chemistry, one of the stories in this series~!


End file.
